Alex Rider: Weeping Angles (An Alex Rider Doctor Who Crossover)
by emilinaballerina
Summary: Alex Rider had faced multiple threats to the world and came out successfully despite his losses. But he's done with M16, for good. Can the adventure ever truly leave his life, especially after he encounters the lone adventurer, the doctor?


The night had just begun, the sun had fallen.

Stars began to shine brightly above, but not bright enough.

Elise kept her eyes on the horrible image in front of her, a statue of an angel.

She didn't think it was horrible when she first saw it. I looked absolutely innocent, with its hands over its eyes. But one second later, she blinked. The pale white hands moved down, not completely, but down enough for its eyes to be revealed. One more blink. It transformed into a horrifying imagine, the angel suddenly was right in front of Elise, baring its teeth, its arms reaching out to her, like it was about to grab her.

Elise didn't think this would happen. Two years ago, she was warned. Her older sister Sally had told her about these angel statues. The ones that could kill her, like they had killed her best friend. Elise didn't believe any of it. She thought her sister had gone insane. But now as the night brought darkness to shield the angels from her view, she began to panick. Blindly, Elise pulled her phone from her coat pocket, slid it open and redialed the last number she had called. It rang and rang, but no one answered.

A light above Elise's head started to flicker. Elise breathed heavily, letting her eyes burn as she trained her eyes on the angel a few feet away from her, ready to attack the second she stopped looking at it. She had been stuck in her place for fifteen minutes, knowing if she so much as blinked, she'd be dead.

The light flickered, making Elise loose sight of the angel. Before she could even swear in her mind, she vanished without a trace.

Ten minutes later, an indescrible sound filled the empty air. Out of nowhere, a blue police box appeared on the side of an abandoned house.

It could only mean one thing, the Doctor had arrived.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Alex Rider leapt from his raggedy old leather couch in his living room and ran to his phone to shout at M16 to stop calling him. He tried and tried again to tell them that he was done going on those dangerous missions and done saving the world. He couldn't do it anymore after Jack had died.

But it wasn't M16, it was his girlfriend, Elise. Alex smiled to himself, his heart beating faster as he answered, "Hello?"

There was just static, and a clanging noise. Nothing else. "Elise? Elise?!" Of couse, there wasn't an answer, but there was a sound Alex had never heard before. Alex snapped his phone shut, thinking Elise was just playing a trick on him. Afterall, she hadn't gotten him back earlier for what he had done. But the noise continued to sound even after the phone was off. Alex slowly put his cell phone on the leather couch and carefully walked to his window.

Across the road, the house that used to belong to an old man in his seventies before he died, None of his family members ever came to claim it, so it withered and died with the old man. In what used to be the empty drive way, a blue police box, just an ordinary police box materialized, flashing a light as it appeared.

Alex decided to take the chance and find out what it was. He had always been a risk taker, anyway. Quietly, and painfully slowly, Alex cracked his front door open and checked his jeans pocket, making sure he had his keys. He heard a small clang as his keys rubbed against eachother. Silently, he shut the door and took long strides across the street, towards the box, closer and closer.

"Stop where you are!" a voice yelled from the box. A man wearing a bow tie and a checkered jacket stopped out of it, holding a silver device with a green light out in front of him, as if it was a weapon. He had a solemn look upon his face, but a cocky look as well. "Don't you blink, don't turn around, and don't blink," he ordered, speaking directly to Alex.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked taking a step forward into the street light.

"Do you see that statue right in front of you?" he asked.

Alex began to shake his head, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the innocent looking statue of an angel standing before him, just a few feet away. "Yes, but it's just a random statue," he said, starting to get annoyed.

"Blink," the man got closer to Alex, taking hurried steps towards him.

Alex obliged and quickly blinked. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the angel even closer to him, like it was advancing on him. Its hands weren't covering its eyes anymore. Its arms were at its sides. "How-how did it?" Alex stammered as he watched the angel in amazement, but fear as well. Alex had been through a lot of crazy things in his life. He nearly got murdured in space, stung by killer jelly fish, and some other crazy crap. But he had never experienced anything like that before.

The man stood behind Alex, brushing his shaggy brown hair from his eyes. "When I say run to the police box, you better do so. On my mark."

Alex nodded, knowing it was a huge risk to him, since he didn't even know the guy, but he had no other choice. "GO. NOW!" he shouted. "Bring the sledge hammer once you're inside!" The man took Alex's place as Alex sprinted to the box, not daring to look behind him. Alex didn't give a second thought to the second order the man gave. A sledgehammer? Why would there be a sledgehammer in a police box? When Alex tore open the door, he found out that was the least of his concerns.

Before Alex was a room even crazier than the Scorpia's tech room. Technology he had never even seen before was right before his eyes. It was breath takingly amazing. Glancing around, Alex found the sledgehammer right next to the door. But that is when Alex realized the space inside was way more than it should have been, but he didn't have time to investigate. He easily pulled the hammer up and threw it over his shoulder, then ran over to the man. He was staring at the angel, not the eyes, but staring at it. His eyes didn't even twitch.

Alex passed it over to him and stared at the angel. It stood in the same postion as when he left it. The man wound up the hammer behind him, then charged the angel, slamming the hammer into its head. The head broke open, making a rock fall out of it. "You can blink now," the man told Alex, heaving the hammer into a bush. Alex let his eye lids fall.

"Who are you?" Alex asked as the man fiddled with his metal contraption.

The man smiled and offered his hand. "You can call me the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor," he assured. "And you?"

"Alex Rider."

"The Alex Rider? M16 has told me so much about you!" he exclaimed.

Alex crossed his arms. Of course, the so called 'Doctor' was just another M16 agent. Figures. They just wanted to recruit Alex once again. "Do you work for M16?" Alex demanded to know.

The Doctor snorted. "Of course not, I work for myself."

"What do you know about me?" Alex was still sick of being known as the teenage James Bond. He was just a teenager, not some spy.

"M16 knows to call me when trouble starts up. Mrs. Jones has told me about you, you were a fantastic asset."

"Well, I don't work for them anymore, and I won't work with them again," Alex cut him off before he could say anything else.

"Understood."

"What is that statue thing?" Alex asked casually, shoving his hands in his pockets. Alex was a bit freaked by it.

The Doctor scratched his head. "The Weeping Angels of course. There may be more of them in the area..." he started his way to the blue police box. Alex followed him, taking a quick look back at his home. Just a year ago he was sitting with Jack, laughing and watching a movie, now the house looked empty and lonely. The Doctor snapped his fingers, opening up the door of the box. Things were getting stranger and stranger. Alex kept walking until he was just outside of it, admiring the size of the outside compared to the inside. It seemed impossible, but it wasn't the first of impossible things he had seen that day.

The Doctor began working, using the devices that cluttered around in the center of the room. "How did you know to come here?" Alex asked randomly once he came inside.

"I received a note, I was supposed to give it to you," he dug around his pockets and finally found a white envelope in his shirt pocket, then gave it to Alex.

Alex could see his name written in cursive hand writing across the front. He tore it open and brought out the letter.

Dear Alex,

On my way over to your house, I was attacked by the weeping angel and was sent back into time, April of 1947. I'm sorry I had to leave you.

The Doctor visited me and explained what had happened. I couldn't come back, it would tear a hole into time itself.

By the time you get this, I'll be dead, so please just remember that I love you and I never stopped.

You're going to have to trust the Doctor, Alex. He has done magnificent things and saved the universe multiple times.

I love you,

Elise

Alex's heart dropped into his stomach. "Is she dead?" he whispered.

The Doctor stopped what he was doing to look Alex in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"But-" Alex was cut off by the whole room shaking and being thrown into the wall. The Doctor scrambled to get everything under control. "What's happening?" Alex shouted above the noise.

"Someone else is controlling the tardis, I just need to get a hold of it..." The Doctor pulled a lever, making everything go back to normal. Alex hurried to the door and threw it open.

He felt his jaw dropped as he took in the metallic scenery that surrounded him. "Where, where are we?" Alex asked in awe. He had never seen any place like it before, it was absolutely beautiful with its chrome outline of every building, every person, every plant!

The Doctor joined Alex and checked his watch. "It seems like we're in the year 8001," he murmured. "This is bad, this is very bad," the Doctor ran to the nearest building, glancing through the windows quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex demanded as he chased the Doctor around. How the heck could they be in the future? They were just in the year 2012 a few minutes ago.

The Doctor stopped in his tracks, the same solemn look appearing on his face. "The Angels have already taken this town. Look through the window," he told Alex stepping aside from one of the chrome buildings.

Alex hesitantly looked inside. There were deformed statues lined up against the walls, their faces mashed together awkwardly. "Are those…?"

The Doctor nodded. "Everyone in this town has been turned into Weeping Angels."


End file.
